Invisible
by Itzu-chan
Summary: No importaba cuánto le tocaras o que tan alto le gritaras. Él simplemente no podía escucharte. ¿Oneshot?- IchiJyushi- Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje (implicada)-Intentos de suicidio.


**Esto tenía desde octubre en mi cuenta de Ao3 pero no en esta, por alguna razón me daba miedo volver a publicar aquí. Es mi primer fic en este fandom y espero que no me pase como con los otros y me motive a seguir publicando. Está escrito de una forma diferente a la habitual también, que personalmente me agrada bastante y quizás la use más seguido.**

 **Sin más, espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Invisible**

Has visto a Ichimatsu sentado en ese lugar miles de veces y nunca te extrañó verlo ahí. Siempre fue raro encontrar vacía esa esquina de la sala en particular pero preferías que fuera así, porque las veces que Ichimatsu no estaba sumido en su propia nube de autodesprecio, estaba pasando tiempo contigo y eso siempre te hizo inmensamente feliz.

Más te extraña que hoy no se haya levantado de su sitio.

Está sentado abrazando sus rodillas en silencio, Osomatsu está tirado en el suelo a unos metros de él ojeando una revista sin mucho interés, Karamatsu ya no se mira al espejo sino que tiene la vista clavada en la ventana, por donde logras ver un cielo gris y nublado y te preguntas si Choromatsu llegará a tiempo a casa antes de que empiece a llover. Giras el rostro hacia Totty, que está sentado al otro lado de la habitación en una posición que imita bastante la de Ichimatsu pero él mira en tu dirección, donde estás acostado sobre tu pelota de ejercicios. Abres la boca –más- dispuesto a hablarle, pedirle jugar uno de los juegos de mesa que tienen en el armario pero el más pequeño corta el contacto visual contigo para mirar ahora al piso y tú te extrañas, pestañeas viéndole confundido al notar sus ojos más oscuros que antes y aunque sientes que hay algo raro en el ambiente, no dices nada y te entretienes al balancearte un poco en la pelota mientras recuerdas el último partido de baseball que viste en la televisión.

Afuera, las primeras gotas de lluvia golpetearon en las ventanas.

0 0 0

Hoy también lo encuentras en la misma esquina, misma posición rodeando sus rodillas como si quisiera envolverse a sí mismo en un abrazo. Tú podrías darle uno ¡Te encanta darle abrazos! Pero recuerdas las veces que se molestó contigo por interrumpirlo cuando quería estar solo así que hoy le dejas otra vez y te vas al patio a practicar tus bateos.

0 0 0

Es de noche pero no estás cansado, quieres contar las gotas de lluvia que chocan contra la ventana pues contar siempre te funcionaba para relajarte pero son demasiadas y caen más rápido de lo que puedes enumerar. Es hora de dormir y el futón ya está acomodado en el suelo, con solo cinco almohadas en su lugar. Otra vez te extraña el silencio que los rodea, normalmente son más ruidosos antes de ir a la cama ¿Hoy tampoco hay juegos?

En cambio todos se visten al mismo con el pijama azul de dos piezas, Choromatsu pronuncia un seco "Buenas noches" y apaga la luz.

Quieres ir a tu lado de la cama pero Ichimatsu está durmiendo en el de nuevo. Te quedas de pie frente a él y le miras, notas como aprieta los ojos y estruja la almohada –tú almohada- contra su pecho y te preguntas cuándo te abrazará con tanto fervor o qué se sentirá ser esa almohada y tener la nariz de Ichimatsu enterrada en ti. Pero eso es tonto, piensas. Le miras un poco más hasta que ya no puedes ver su cara porque la ha cubierto de lleno con la blanda almohada así que te vas a dormir al espacio que le corresponde a Ichimatsu, sin algo donde apoyar tu cabeza.

¿Por qué han quitado una de las almohadas?

Afuera la lluvia se vuelve aguacero y mientras cierras los ojos e intentas dormir, crees que has escuchado un sollozo.

0 0 0

"¡Ichimatsu-Nii-san! ¿Baseball?"

"..."

"¿Quieres que alimentemos a los gatitos juntos? Sé que a Ichimatsu-Nii-san le gusta eso."

"..."

Ichimatsu nunca fue una persona muy activa pero te perturba de manera especial el notar su falta de movimiento. Solo se levanta de la cama para sentarse de cara a la pared y te preocupa las pocas veces que lo has visto comer en las últimas semanas; quisiste darle su espacio, porque sabes que Ichimatsu es como un gato y a veces es mejor dejarlo solo aunque no te guste pero la tristeza que notas en sus ojos ahora apagados te llena de desesperación.

Te quedas mirando la pared como si eso te fuera a dar una explicación pero regresas tu atención a tu hermano cuando sientes que se mueve. Ves como avanza hasta el armario, como arrastra sus pies como si tuviera un saco de arena amarrado a ambas piernas y saca un abrigo del closet. Un abrigo amarillo. Tú abrigo amarillo.

Ichimatsu se sienta otra vez en su esquina, apoya su cabeza en la pared con la prenda que observa en silencio entre sus manos. Te acercas a él. Notas el cansancio en su mirada, en su cuerpo y te preguntas como es que puede parecer tan agotado si apenas se ha movido pero entonces le escuchas hablar, con una voz ronca en un susurro gastado.

"... ¿Por qué?"

¿Ah?

"¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué ahora?"

Y escuchaste como todo el aire de sus pulmones se acababa en un sollozo. Sentiste como si tus pies se pegaran al suelo, como si todo tu peso cayera a tu estómago. Tu sonrisa interminable desapareció de tus facciones cuando notaste las lágrimas mojando el rostro de tu hermano y sentiste la urgencia de ir con él, de consolarle, de tomarle las manos y besarle las mejillas a pesar de que no entendías nada pero Ichimatsu estaba sufriendo y eso te hacía sufrir también.

Te arrodillaste a su lado, tu pecho se estremeció cuando escuchaste sus hipidos mientras se abrazaba a tu abrigo

¿Era acaso esto culpa tuya?

Estiraste una mano para acariciarle, esperando sentir la suavidad de su pelo alborotado pero no sentiste nada. Trataste de tomar su hombro pero tus dedos atravesaron su cuerpo y él solo tembló y lloró más fuerte. Tu temblaste también, la desesperación empezando a ganarte cuando a pesar de haber lanzado tu cuerpo hacia él, lo atravesaste como si fueras invisible. Como si no tuvieras un cuerpo. No, _Como si ya no existieras._

0 0 0

"Ichimatsu-Nii-san..." Le llamas.

"Vuelve..."

"Aquí estoy."

"Vuelve. Vuelve..." Él solloza de una forma que te desgarra por completo.

"No me he ido a ningún lado..."

"Jyushimatsu..."

0 0 0

¿Cuántas noches más vas a verlo así? Le sigues a todos lados pero él no parece notarte, tratas de tocarlo, de llamar su atención e incluso intentas que tus hermanos te vean pero ninguno parece darse cuenta de que estás ahí. Tampoco parecen darse cuenta de las lágrimas que suelta Ichimatsu mientras duerme o a lo mejor hacen como que no lo escuchan.

Han pasado unas cuantas semanas o al menos eso crees, de alguna forma sientes como si hubieras perdido el curso del tiempo y solo sabes que pasó un día cuando ves el sol salir otra vez. Igual sigues sentándote a la mesa con tus hermanos, durmiendo en el espacio extra de la cama, siguiendo a Ichimatsu a todos lados a pesar de que no se mueve demasiado.

Hoy has escuchado a mamá hablar por teléfono con alguien y de todo lo que alcanzas a escuchar solo te quedan las palabras "compensación" y "accidente". Como si eso significara algo para ti, después de todo no recuerdas nada más que los últimos días y la extraña actitud de tus hermanos.

¿Qué tan raro era eso? Aunque te esforzaras no podías encontrar en tu memoria otros recuerdos aparte de las pasadas semanas; solo sabes que esas personas son tu familia, que te llamas Jyushimatsu y que encima de todo, nadie parecía verte o escucharte por más que gritaras y corrieras por toda la casa. Ichimatsu se veía cada día más triste y aunque te esforzabas por hacerle reír otra vez, era como ver una flor marchitarse sin importar cuando la regaras, atestiguar como lentamente perdía su brillo y se secaban sus pétalos hasta arrugarse por completo y caer. E iban uno por uno, muriendo sin que tú pudieras hacer nada al respecto.

Hoy le has seguido al baño, caminando muy cerca de él y a su paso mientras entraba y empujaba la puerta para luego mirarse al espejo. Sus ojos están rojos y más cansados de lo usual, un par de círculos oscuros enmarcan sus cuencas y piensas que tu hermano parece un mapache, incluso ha olvidado afeitarse así que tiene mucho pelo en el rostro y eso le acentúa más al look. Crees que has visto en sus mejillas los caminos brillosos y mojados que dejan sus lágrimas y te duele, prácticamente es lo único que sientes, ese dolor en el pecho cuando le ves así, cuando observas como tu hermano favorito se marchita.

Ah, eso es otra cosa que recuerdas. Que a Ichimatsu le quieres.

Le ves abrir el grifo y mojarse la cara con agua, parece fresca e intentas tocarla pero, como con cualquier otra cosa, el chorro te traspasa la mano y tú no sientes nada. Ichimatsu abre el botiquín y toma otra vez la navaja de afeitar, en esta ocasión observas como su respiración le pesa, más no hace nada con el objeto. Ya lo has visto varias veces contemplarla, te has preguntado si es que le gusta su brillo pero sabes que es peligrosa y quieres que la suelte lo más pronto posible. La examina girándola al sostenerla entre dos de sus dedos, el filo resplandece y sus ojos se llenan de sombras.

"Ichimatsu-Nii-san, deja eso, te puedes hacer daño..."

Tienes miedo. Tratas de detener el brazo que se mueve acercándose peligrosamente al contrario pero tus manos le atraviesan y él solo tiembla como si de pronto le hubiera dado frío. Se ha remangado la sudadera morada que sabes no se ha cambiado en días y expone una muñeca pálida y un puño cerrado con fuerza.

"¿I-Ichimatsu-Nii-san..?"

Ahora las sombras se cargan de lágrimas.

"Ichimatsu-Nii-san, no..." Le suplicas. Él apoya la cuchilla contra su muñeca desnuda y puedes ver que las lágrimas caen por su rostro otra vez, que está jadeando y sudado como si hacer cualquier movimiento le costara un mundo y que sus manos tiemblan pero está sosteniendo la navaja con ahínco y con los ojos cerrados.

"Ichimatsu-Nii-san, basta." Tu le llamas pero Ichimatsu, Dios, _Ichimatsu_ _no te escucha._

"Hazlo, maldito cobarde, hazlo ¡Hazlo, pedazo de mierda!" Sientes que las lágrimas caen por tus mejillas cuando le escuchas gritar y el miedo se apodera de ti.

"¡Ichimatsu!"

Silencio. La navaja hace ruido al caer sobre el lavabo e Ichimatsu mira en tu dirección con una expresión estupefacta aunque sabes que no te está mirando a ti.

"¿J-Jyushimatsu?"

El llanto brota de sus ojos y cae en goterones por sus mejillas, formando nuevos caminos brillantes y húmedos. Él está mirando hacia dónde estás parado, inmóvil, y por un momento piensas que por fin puede verte pero entonces su rostro se desfigura cuando deja escapar un doloroso gorjeo que te sacude por completo y la fuerza se le va de las piernas. Y sabes que no, que solo puede ver a través de ti.

Cubriste tu boca con tus manos y aguantaste un gemido de angustia cuando le miraste caer al suelo, apoyarse de la pared y abrazarse de nuevo las rodillas. Te acercaste a él y le envolviste con tus brazos sintiéndole estremecerse una vez más.

"Maldición. Te echo tanto de menos..."

Ichimatsu lloró. Y tú lloraste con él.

"No llores, Nii-san. Estoy aquí, siempre estaré contigo." Le dijiste.

Pero sabías que Ichimatsu no podía escucharte.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Ya tenía una idea como esta floreteando por mi cabeza pero admito que fue gracias al blog de Tumblr OTP Prompts que pude darle mejor forma así que, les dejo el prompt para darle crédito en esa parte.**

 **Por si nadie entendió, Jyushimatsu murió en ese incidente en la fábrica donde trabaja en el episodio 25. Solo que él no lo sabe.**

 **"Persona A ha estado muerta por un tiempo (causa de muerte es opcional) dejando a B devastado. Cada noche, B llora en la cama ya que extraña much quiere verlo de nuevo desesperadamente. Mientras B llora, el fastasma/espíritu de A lo rodea con sus brazos diciendole que todo va a estar bien y que lo ama, aún sabiendo que B nunca los escuchará". De OTP Prompts.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría ver sus comentarios ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
